Little Italy and British cops
by tea-n-burgers
Summary: Lovino has become the new boss for the Italian mafia but everybody is just waiting for him to screw up and the Russians are the first who are waiting to pounce the moment he does, all the while a certain British cop is finding it hard to betray the Italians but it could mean life or death for him if he doesn't go through with Ivan's plans. Mainly Engamno, slight Spamano, GerIta


**Little Italy and British Cops**

**Ch.1**

Lovino stood in front of the mirror, readjusting and adjusting his tie over five times, he was incredibly nervous, he smoothed down his black hand-made Italian suit and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair, trying to tuck his curl out of view but to no avail so he just placed a black fedora on his head, his curl still peeking out. Now you may be asking why this young Italian man was so worried.

Well it just so happens that he was about to meet the cities top Mafia bosses.

And why?

Because he had just become head of the Italian/Spanish mafia.

Meet Lovino Vargas, new Mafia boss for the Italian/Spanish Syndicate

Lovino sighed, the meeting was in an hour to discuss the passing of his grandpa, who had control of over half the city, the meeting was called by the German and Russian Mafia bosses as a mandatory thing for when a boss passes away, Lovino snorted, the Germans were suppose to be their allies but it seemed that this time all they wanted to do was move quickly to take territory, same with the Russians.

He shivered, he had met the Russian's mafia boss once and that was only because it was a chance encounter when he was delivering a "package" to them. WORST experience of his life, Lovino almost jumped in the air when he heard a knock on the door, "What!? Who's there?!" Lovino snapped his temper flaring at his own stupid fear, he heard a distinct Spanish accent answer with, "Antonio.", Lovino paused and then called back that he could come in.

When Grandpa Vargas's last words were that Lovino was to become head of the family Lovino immediately appointed Antonio to his second-in-command, he had never met anybody in whole life that followed his lead without question (half the time) like Antonio did, when they met Antonio had pledged his life to him and with being thrown to the top of the mafia ladder he would need the older man's opinions and devotion as a new leader.

"What is it?" Lovino snapped adjusting his cuff links, Antonio smiled warmly, the Spaniard had a very warm personality, which was very strange for an one of the most ruthless members of his families mafia but maybe that's what made him so good.

"I just came to tell you that the meeting is in less then half an hour and that we should start going." Antonio said walking over to Lovino to fix his crooked tie, "Nervous?" Antonio asked, his tone light, Lovino looked away as Antonio fiddled with his tie, "Of course not! My grandpa wouldn't have been nervous and so neither am I!" Lovino declared scowling as he pulled away.

He was scared shitless.

Antonio chuckled and came over ruffling the smaller man's hair, "It's alright! I'll be right beside you." Antonio said giving him a sunny grin, Lovino didn't return the gesture, "I know that bastard! But what am I going to do if they demand territory, we are weakened and they're are still members who doubt my leadership, if they fight we're going to lose, we can't afford that but we can't afford to give up territory either." Lovino said looking at his watch and started to make his way out of the room with Antonio close behind.

"Just do not worry too much, the Germans are our allies, I doubt they'd turn against us like that and I know that there is talk that some do not recognize your leadership yet but I do and I believe our dear Grandpa Vargas couldn't have picked a better man." Antonio said confidently and Lovino kept walking silently, he still felt worried but also slightly better, on a good day the Spaniard could sometimes spit out something confident for Lovino.

They got outside, a light drizzle coating the streets and road making everything look dreary, it fit Lovino's mood as he shifted his fedora to cover his eyes as he made his way to the car quickly, another man opening it and Lovino quickly climbed in with Antonio going around the car to get in the drivers seat.

Lovino felt Antonio put the car into drive, taking them to the meeting place, he looked out the tinted windows to see two more black cars tail them but Lovino knew that they had men that were part of his mafia in them.

He reached under the seat into a secret compartment for a case which he opened up, a Beretta 92 rested inside, he gently picked it up and placed in his lap as he reached inside his jacket for a cigarette, lighting it and placing it between his lips as he focused back his handgun, checking it and loading it and tucking it on his person for concealment, he knew this was just a meeting but it never hurt to be a little safe he thought as he ran a hand over the front of his suit comforted by the feel of his throwing knives that he kept on him at all times, they were his his secret weapons, no one could throw a knife like he could nor with the accuracy and speed.

Lovino took a drag from his cigarette and cracked the window so the smoke wouldn't get trapped in the car, he thought over what he would say, what he would do, he took another long drag to try and calm his nerves, he hadn't felt this nervous since his first "delivery" before taking on the position of leader Lovino had been a runner and then worked his way to spy and then Target-er, his job being he sometimes delivered "messages" to opposing mafias.

He leaned back on the leather seats as he felt his nerves slowly calm, he knew that his younger brother would be at the meeting, he wouldn't speak unless Lovino asked him too, his younger brother was very skilled but he was terrified of everything it seemed, well so was Lovino but he hid it better.

His younger brother was currently a runner, he transferred messages between the Italian Mafia and the German mafia and had a...unusual relationship with one of the grandsons of Mr. Beilschmidt who used to run the German Mafia but he had passed away last year, a similar meeting had taken place then too but Grandpa Vargas had still been around to take care of that.

"Boss, we're here!" He heard a sunny voice tell him, breaking him from his thoughts, Lovino took one more shaky drag before flicking his cigarette out the window, "Let's get this shit over with." Lovino snapped, already getting out of the car before anybody could open the door for him.

Antonio got out shortly after, the two cars that followed them parking too, more men getting out, Lovino looked back and spotted Felicano among them and then headed in, it was a large fancy building, most people knew that the mafia was shady but that didn't mean that the bosses we're going to hold their meetings in shady, dirty places.

A young boy came over to Lovino, stopping him at the door, "Are you Lovino Vargas?" He asked stuttering slightly and Lovino nodded yes, the boy gave shaky bow, "I am R-Ravis, messenger boy for the Russian Mafia, please follow me to the meeting room, everyone is here already here." He shook with each word, barely making eye-contact, Lovino felt kind of bad for the kid, kind of.

Lovino followed the kid, Antonio tailing him like a shadow as his men hung back slightly, Ravis took them to a huge conference room and as soon as they entered it all eyes turned to Lovino, Lovino gulped nervously but drew himself up to his full height...which really wasn't much, he wasn't tall and muscled like his grandfather was, instead his slender and average height.

"Looks like this is the new boss for the Italians house, he looks so...small." Lovino heard someone say and looked in the direction of the voice to see the Russian boss, sitting down and giving him a small disturbing smile, Lovino scowled at him and then he heard a small cough from the opposite of the table where he saw Ludwig and his brother Gilbert were sitting, "Please Ivan, this is a meeting, let's be polite shall we." Ludwig said, his voice neutral and Lovino was starting to think maybe the Germans weren't going to betray the Italian family after all.

"I was just saying that the new boss of the powerful Italian/Spanish family looks quite small, even weak, is this truly the grandson of Vargas ?" Ivan continued smiling warmly at Ludwig, the German did not return the gesture instead he simply glared at the man and Lovino noticed some of the men that the German brothers had with them move froward a bit, along with the men Ivan had who noticed also and advanced around their boss too.

Lovino shuffled nervously unsure of what to do, he walked forward and tried to calm the two other mafioso, "Let's not argue, let's just get this meeting started alright!" Lovino said watching as the two other mafioso were having a staring match, completely ignoring him.

"Now, now comrade, why are your men getting so protective, I know you and the Italians have a special alliance but did you perhaps call this meeting to try and ambush me? If you did, I assure you it won't work." Ivan spoke softly, his smile never faltering, a small girl on his left moving forward a blade flashing in her hand, Lovino instantly knew this girl to be Natalia Arlovskaya, knife throwing expertise like himself but Lovino didn't know if she was at his level.

But he did know that she was the Russian's number one hit-man, he noticed three men also flanked Ivan on his right, the tallest being a blonde with glasses, the next a shorter man with semi-long brown hair who had a very worried expression on his face and finally the youngest who had led them into the meeting, a young boy with light hair that looked a bit like Ivan who was shaking.

'Yeah, I read about those in the Intel folders, the blonde is the brains, the brown-haired one is a hacker and the little one...' Lovino couldn't remember reading about the little one, he must of been new, Lovino watched from his spot at the end of the table as Ludwig began to retort, saying that Ivan was being disillusion which in turn made the girl on Ivan's right yell at Ludwig in her native tongue which then made Ludwig's older brother Gilbert swear in German.

Lovino gave an annoyed sigh, trying to figure out how to calm everyone down before things got out of hand, "Excuse me! Sirs! Mr. Braginski , Mr. Beilschmidt!" Lovino called trying to get them to calm down, suddenly he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder and Spain gave him an encouraging grin, "Grandpa Vargas was often very loud." was all Antonio said and it took Lovino a moment to realize what he was saying.

His Grandpa had always been loud, boisterous, powerful, now it was time for Lovino to be all of that, Lovino took a deep breath, "Listen the fuck up, I am Lovino Vargas, I may be young but I will not back down from a fight, so be prepared for a shit storm bastards, now shut up an calm the fuck down so we get through this shit!" Lovino ordered, his signature scowl in place as he felt his own men flank him, Antonio on his right and out of the corner of his eye he saw Felicano move on his right, behind him he could hear his men murmur to themselves, impressed.

The room had gotten deathly silent, both sides staring him, "Well fuck, the ball's in your court now Lovi." The young Italian thought, now nervous again, he coughed, "Let's get the meeting started bastards, we are here to discuss the passing of my Grandpa, so how about you all shut up so we can get started!" Lovino ordered taking a spot at the head of the table, the same spot his grandpa used to sit in.

There was only the sound of shuffling chairs as various men took seats, he noticed that Ivan was now looking at him in interest and Ludwig gave him a nod of approve. Once everyone was seated Lovino began, his hands shaking slightly, "Now as you all know I am the new boss of the Italian mafia, and just like protocols declare after a boss has passed away it is mandatory that a meeting be held to discuss it, so here we are..." Lovino trailed off, unsure of where to go with his sentence, he hadn't really read up on the protocol, he just kind of half listened as Antonio had tried to read it to him.

"The meeting is held so that the other bosses are still aware that that just because another boss has passed away that doesn't or does mean that territory is either open or not, that and it is to meet and gauge the new boss." Ludwig recited and Lovino glared, 'Stupid potato bastard is going to make me look bad.' Lovino thought sourly but nodded.

"So, you are the new official boss, now down to business with territory, what pieces shall you be giving to me." Ivan suddenly pipped up and Lovino almost gave himself whiplash turning to look in Ivan's direction, "What? Who said I was going to give you shit, my grandpa passed away but that doesn't mean the Italian family is going to do some charity service and give away territory!" Lovino snapped, but his harsh words didn't seem to deter the Russian.

"You are a new boss, with some men who most likely still don't follow you, who's to stop me from taking your territory by force?" Ivan asked, his smile growing and Lovino shivered, it was true, he had men who didn't believe that he could lead properly but he was the only relative who was the MOST qualified for it, for there was NO way in hell any of them we're going to follow his cousin.

"You can't take my boss's territory but you are right friend! Not everyone follows Lovi yet but there is still no way they'd let you take our territory, and even I think you know that." Antonio said cheerfully, but his voice held an edge of warning to it.

"I was not speaking to you comrade, last time I checked a lower-ranking member didn't speak for their boss, Da?" Russia criticized and Lovino glanced at Antonio and saw him back down, Ivan was right, to have let Antonio speak for him was disgraceful, this was why half of his men didn't think much of his leadership.

"Try and take MY territory, my men will not hesitate to fight!" Lovino challenged, trying show that he could be brave, "I may be new but that doesn't mean I don't know the trade and if you were to start a war with me Mr. Braginsky you will fail, my family is still the biggest in the city and we will defend the territory that my grandpa won for us." Lovino declared giving all the men in the room a hard look, daring them to challenge him.

No one did.

"Hmm, it seems the new boss isn't so weak after all but like they say, 'Talk is cheap'." Ivan concluded as he stood up, Lovino gulped nervously as Ivan walked towards him and Lovino stood up quickly, Antonio moving closer to him.

Lovino had to stay perfectly still to resist shaking in utter fear, he had never seen the Russian boss up close and personal, the man was TALL, Ivan held out an hand which Lovino took carefully, wincing as Ivan squeezed his hand hard while he shook Lovino's hand, "I hope you have the actions to back up your talk Mr. Vargas, mafia's aren't for children to run. Da." Ivan stated as he finally released Lovino's hand, walking away with his men following after him, he saw Natalie give him a glare as she walked past him followed by the trio of boys.

Lovino flexed his fingers, "Stupid pink-scarf wearing bastard." Lovino mumbled to himself but pulled himself out of pouting to notice the German brothers get up as well, Ludwig approached him and gave him a curt nod instead of a handshake, "I hope you know that if you do fight with Ivan, it will be your fight, I'm not risking my men on you, a newbie." Ludwig informed him and Lovino felt like punching the German, "Like I'd need your fucking help! I can take of of Ivan myself!" Lovino retorted, Ludwig just gave him a cold look.

"Like Ivan said, talk is cheap and even I'm not sure you can deliver, so I won't get pulled in if you want to fight Ivan, you seem to forget that he also owns a large portion of the city himself and unlike you, ALL his men follow him." he responded back sharply, making Lovino shut up, he just watched as the blonde adjusted his tie and barked some orders at his men before proceeding to walk out of the room, Gilbert stopped and in front of Lovino and for a split second the Italian was sure that the Prussian had some smart-ass comment for him, instead the albino patted him on the shoulder before shaking his head as if Lovino had said something amusing.

"You're amusing kid, I wish you the best of luck and I hope to see more of you." was all he said before walking after Ludwig, cackling to himself. Lovino glared at his back, before sighing, "Alright men, let's just go home." Lovino ordered and he watched as he his men shuffled about as they exited the room, Feliciano came over to Lovino and patted him on the back enthusiastically.

"I think you did great Fratello! You sounded just like a boss when you spoke! It was very good" Felicano rambled off, smiling widely and Lovino had to resist the urge to smack him, "Oh shut up idiot, this meeting was horrible, not even your precious potato bastard thinks I'll make a good boss! This was utter shit and I shouldn't have been 'just like a boss' when I am a Boss!" Lovino swore, as he started to walk out of the meeting room, Antonio walking slightly behind him.

Feliciano hung back, a sad look on his face but after a a small nod from Antonio he followed, Lovino got into the car, Feliciano following behind, deciding he'd ride back with his brother this time, Antonio taking his usual spot as driver.

As soon as they were in the car Lovino fumbled inside his jacket for a packet of cigarettes but paused when Feliciano offered one of his own, he held one out to Lovino and he took it, placing it between his lips as Feliciano lit his own and leaned forward to lit Lovino's with the end of his own pulling back when both cigarettes were lit.

"Thanks." Lovino mumbled taking a small drag as he adjusted his fedora, Feliciano did the same and held his loosely in-between his fingers, "Big brother, why are you so mad? I thought you did great, you even sounded kind of scary like grandpa!" Felicano said still trying to cheer up his more temperamental sibling.

"Because it didn't matter if I sounded scary or not when it came down to it that Russian bastard doesn't see me as a threat and that's what counts, everyone feared our grandpa Feli, I'm in charge now and almost no one thinks I'm qualified for the job! The only reason I actually got the position is because it was grandpa's last dying wish and everyone else knows that if its not me in charge it'll be Francis and no wants that!" Lovino exclaimed, taking another long drag, coughing slightly from the smoke, he opened the window a crack to get rid of the burnt off end, tapping it off his his finger before bringing it back to his mouth.

Feliciano took smaller drags out of his, watching his brother in confusion, "What's wrong with cousin Francis? He really nice and makes really, really good food even if he all he ever talks about is women." Italy rambled off still confused, Lovino threw a harsh glare at Feliciano, "Those aren't the qualities of a leader idiota! He's even more cowardly then you or me, the family would be torn apart under his control in under a day, besides unless he is forced to there's no way in hell that he would he even take the position, he prefers to just lay low." Lovino scoffed before throwing his cigarette out the window and pulling out a fresh one and lighting it himself this time.

Feliciano sat there and took in Lovino's words, everyone thought the younger of the two was a bit slow, but he was smart, he just preferred to look on the bright side of everyone compared to his older brother who looked at things in a darker way but even he had to admit Lovino was right.

Francis was not cut out for the position and Feli knew himself that if something happened to Lovino it would be him who took control before Francis, even if the Frenchmen was older, even if Lovino didn't say it and that was something the golden-eyed Italian dreaded more then fighting, he didn't want to lead he was just fine with his position as a runner.

"I'm sure things will work out Fratello! You're so very loud and obnoxious and mean that I'm sure the men will follow you soon enough! I mean that's what Ludwig does, he scowls at everyone and barks orders in a really mean voice while Gilbert mocks him from behind and everyone follows Ludwig!" Feliciano pointed with a bright smile, "You already scowl at everyone so all you need to do now is bark orders in a really mean voice while I mock you from behind!"

Feliciano had no time to react as Lovino began to whack him over the head, yelling at him for being an idiot.

Antonio watched the two brothers fight from the review mirror, listening as Feliciano screamed out apologies and trying to keep Lovino an arm's length away, Antonio chuckled to himself as he continued to drive them home, but even he was a bit worried at how the meeting played out but judging from how determined Lovino was he sure that in no time the rest of the men would see it how strong Lovino truly was and start to follow him as well.

**Ooo**

**Russian Mafia**

Ivan had gotten home and immediately thrown off his coat and plopped into an arm-chair, opening up a map of the city and placing it on the table in front of him, his thoughts consumed with the new boss, he looked weak, frightened and it made him smile, Ivan was well aware that he only the third biggest crime syndicate in the city, the Italians and Spanish combining into the first strongest followed by the German brothers, both mafias holding huge, valuable portions of the city, parts that Ivan wanted but could never really get his hands on.

The first time a mafia boss had died Ivan was certain it had been his moment to strike, but he never counted on the boss leaving behind two very capable leaders to take his position.

Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The two were smart, granted Ludwig seemed to be one with all the smarts while Gilbert organized all the men, but he remembered trying to take their territory, he had lost half of his good men and to top it all off it was around that time that the younger Italian brother of the new boss had befriended Ludwig, thus forging a alliance between the two mafias.

Ivan frowned remembering the lost, but he was sure that this time it would be the right time to strike, he'd sized up the new boss, he wasn't strong like Ludwig and he wasn't fearless like Gilbert, he could see it plain as day, he was afraid and that's all Ivan needed.

He remembered Mr. Vargas in his stronger days when his father, Winter ran things, Vargas had been fearless, cunning, a little obsessed with women but had been extremely powerful, having had an Alliance with Ludwig's grandfather too at one point.

But it seemed the Italian brothers were everything that was opposite of Mr. Vargas, Ivan leaned back in his chair, smirking, looking down at a map of the city that he had placed on the coffee table in front of him, places that were circled that were Italian territory.

Ivan smiled, yes this would be the time to strike, but he would need to think things out more thoroughly this time, he had to factor in the German brothers alliance with the Italians, while it seemed Ludwig and Gilbert also didn't think much of Lovino that didn't mean they would abandoned them so easily, and what the Spaniard had said also, even though not all of the men that Lovino had followed him, they wouldn't just give up territory on that alone, he needed to learn the inner workings of the Italian mafia.

Ivan leaned over to grab a half empty bottle of vodka, uncorking it and taking a swig, he couldn't use spies, it wouldn't be the same, they only saw things from the outside, he couldn't send any of his mafia to try and join as a double, he knew very well that the Spanish side of the Italian mafia had extremely well-trained spies and agents and that they had a file on almost all his members.

Ivan tapped his chin, staring off into space trying to think and then it hit him, his grin widening as he stood up, putting on his overcoat and adjusting his scarf, slipping his trusty pipe inside the thick coat as he grabbed a hat.

He made his way outside to one of the cars, climbing in and started it up, he smiled, it was time to see a certain Englishmen.

**Ooo**

Ivan arrived in one of the neutral parts of the city, he moved about freely, a lot of cops in this district ignored him even though they knew who he was very well, he just made sure to tip the important ones VERY well.

He wandered about, till just as he knew would happen, he was stopped by the man he was looking for.

Arthur Kirkland was his name, Ivan had met the man when he first took over after his father, Arthur was just like any hard working cop, he patrolled the city, locked up petty criminals and turned a blind eye to Ivan's crimes...in exchange for large sums of money, he was high up in chain of command but he took Ivan's offers to help pay off things that his own paycheck couldn't.

"What are you doing here Braginsky? You have no business here." The Brit stated coolly giving him a glare which Ivan just shrugged off, "I have a job for you comrade." Ivan started off but was cut off by a sarcastic laugh, "I'm not one of your bloody lackeys Braginsky, you pay me, I turn a blind eye, I occasionally lock up some men who bother your part of the syndicate and that's all, I don't owe you favors." Arthur spat and Ivan had to take a deep breath to control his temper.

"It is a very good job, please just listen, I need somebody to spy on the Italian mafia.." another snort and a shake of the head met his offer, "Why don't you just use your own men? Plus everyone knows not to mess with the Italian's, they own half the city and are paying over half the cops in this city, they control more then you do and even I'm stupid enough to take a job that puts me in Vargas's way, no matter how much money you offer, forget it." Arthur growled as he began to walk away but Ivan caught his shoulder and held him place.

"Please let me finish." was all Ivan uttered as he increased his grip on Arthur's shoulder making the smaller man stay still, his face going pale.

"Vargas is dead, there is a new boss but he is weak, small, not even half the men in the family follow him like they did with Vargas, he'd be easy to crush, I just need somebody as an inside man, I can't use any of my members because they have a file on almost all of them but they don't have files of the cops that I pay, think about it comrade, you go and spy for me, I pay you five times my normal rate, you could help me tear apart the Italians and Spanish mafia and I'll even let you tell your superiors that it was your doing, I get the territory I want, the infamous Italians are finally put to rest and you come out on top, wealthy and a hero, doesn't that sound great Da?" Ivan concluded and Arthur grew quiet thinking.

"You said five times than the usual pay?" Arthur asked slowly and a sly grin stretched over Ivan's face as he clasped Arthur on the shoulder, "I knew I could count on you Arthur!" He said laughing and Arthur grit his teeth, he wasn't proud about taking the money offered to him but he knew the money would be of good use and that's all that really mattered to him.

"So what will I have to do?" Arthur finally asked, he would need details and Ivan smiled darkly, "This is all I ask of you..."

**Ooo**

**German Mafia**

Ludwig led the way into Gilbert and his apartment complex, the meeting had been a waste of time in his opinion, he had trades and deals to deal with, petty little gangs that needed to be put back into place and a certain Italian boy who he promised to go see and take to dinner...

He watched as Gilbert carelessly threw his suit jacket to the ground along with his tie, Ludwig sighed and went to go pick up the items, "This isn't your room Gil." Ludwig grumbled as he hung up the coat suit, the only response he got out of his older brother was a cackle and demand for a beer, Ludwig mumbled cruses to himself as he stripped himself of his coat and tie also, but placing them in his room and dumping Gil's clothes in his before he moved to get two beers from the kitchen.

Ludwig was the youngest of the two but yet he was head of the German mafia with Gilbert as his right hand man, it made sense though, Ludwig had always been the smarter one, the one who always thought things out and planned everything while Gil was the muscle, there was no doubt the elder of the two was smart too...it was just he didn't always used his head like Ludwig but Gilbert was the one who handled outbreaks in their territory, silently and effectively and to be honest the older of the two preferred it that way.

"So what do you make of Vargas's grandson, he seems pretty cool, kind of wimpy but he's got balls talking back to Braginsky." Gilbert commented as he took the beer Ludwig offered him, popping off the cap with ease, Ludwig didn't say anything himself as he took a seat next to Gilbert, popping the cap off his own beer before answering.

"He's definitely determined but he's stupid and rash, if he starts a fight I don't us to be pulled in but..." Ludwig trailed off and Gilbert gave him amused look before sitting up, smirking, "But you don't your precious Italian getting hurt either, I swear Luddy, I've never seen you head over heels for anyone like this, its cute." Gilbert cackled while poking his younger brothers cheek, Ludwig blushed and swatted away Gilbert's hand angrily.

"Shut up." he snapped but it only caused the Prussian at his side to break down in a fit of laughter, Ludwig took a long drink from his beer, waiting for his brother to calm down, a scowl etched the German's face, "Awe don't be mad! I was only pulling your leg, if Lovino does get in a fight with Ivan I'm sure he'll win, the kids got the man-power and half the cities cops on his side, which means Feli will be safe." Gilbert commented smirking.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "You're not seeing the bigger picture, you heard Ivan, half of Lovino's men don't even accept him, it won't matter how much man-power he's got if none of it listens to him!" Ludwig exclaimed and Gilbert rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Ludwig.

"You worry too much, both you and Ivan seem to think that the kids going to fail miserably but he's got potential and the resources to be great, you guys are all doubting him after one meeting!" Gilbert said shaking his head and Ludwig glared at him.

"He let a lower-ranking member speak for him."

"That lower-ranking member happens to be a bad ass friend of mine."

"Still lower-ranking."

"I'm lower ranking too and sometimes I speak for you at meetings."

"You're my older brother."

"Antonio's older then Lovino."

"..."

"Kesese, I win!"

Ludwig grumbled in German, taking another drink from his beer, ignoring Gilbert who just smirked in triumph, "It's ok little brother, I'm just too awesome to beat, not every has my awesome arguing skills!" Gilbert declared and Ludwig felt a headache coming on.

"You completely got off topic Gilbert." Ludwig mumbled and Gilbert stopped laughing to clasp Ludwig hard on the back, "No I didn't! I told you, kid's got promise, not to worry your un-awesome head over Feliciano and then beat you in an argument as usual." Gilbert smirked, watching as his younger brother got more annoyed, this was how the two balanced each other at.

Ludwig was always serious while Gilbert was always cracking jokes, sometimes Ludwig over-thought things and couldn't loosen up so Gilbert helped him unwind like this and in return Ludwig could get his brother to be serious when the time called for it and get him to use his head occasionally...occasionally.

"Besides, the Italians have like have the best spies in the business, there no way Ivan can get the upper hand, so just chill out or you won't be able to be totally awesome for your date with Feli and then you'll come home being not awesome and then your going to upset my awesomeness with your un-awesomeness." Gilbert said nonchalantly said as he got off the couch, leaving his shoes behind a she started to walk away.

"Hey where you going we still have business to discuss and don't leave your shoes in here!" Ludwig called after him and Gilbert just waved him off, "I'm going to take a nap, I was out to late drinking with Francis and I'm gonna catch some zzz's before going out to handle that up-rise of a little gang later, don't worry brother, the awesome Gilbert got you covered!" Gilbert cheered before disappearing into his room, laughing, not even bothering to go back for his shoes.

Ludwig just shook his head, he was still worried, Ivan seemed so confident and even though Ivan was only the third strongest mafia he had noticed the Russian slowly taking more territory in the neutral areas, laying low ever since Gilbert had kicked his ass after he tried to take some of their territory.

Ludwig tried not think about it too much, trying to heed his older brothers words, maybe he was just worrying for nothing, he checked his mafia's current Intel a dozen times and so far there was nothing that suggested a way for Ivan to gain the upper hand.

Ludwig finished off his beer before moving to grab his briefcase and work on some paper work, trying to take his mind off the meeting but he couldn't help the bad feeling that was nagging him.

**Ooo**

**Author's note**

**Phew! Done! I got a nagging idea for a Hetalia Mafia Au that just simply wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! I haven't done a Hetalia story that wasn't crossover and I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, even though it's only the first one.**

**I have a bad habit of starting stories before finishing others but I can't help myself**

**Oh and the only reason Rome and Germania are just called grandpa Vargas or Grandfather is because I can't find any human names for them.**

**Well enough chit-chat from me, read and review please, tell me if you liked it or not and tell me if there's any grammar mistakes that need fixing!**

**Jay out!**


End file.
